Receuil d'OS
by Olympe2
Summary: C'est un petit recueil des one-shot que je me propose d'écrire pour vous, tout est expliqué à l'intérieur. J'ai mis que cela concernait Kuroko no Basket mais il aura aussi Harry Potter, One Piece, Naruto et Reborn.
1. Présentation

**Recueil d'OS:**

Voilà je me propose d'écrire des one-shot et de les publier pour ceux qui en ont envie. Le principe:

-Vous me laissez une review dans laquelle vous m'indiquez quatre mots aléatoires devant apparaître obligatoirement dans le one-shot.

-Vous indiquez également l'univers de quel manga ou livre dans lequel vous voudriez que ça se déroule et si vous avez des préférences pour les personnages ou les couples.

Il y a: Harry Potter, One Piece, Kuroko no Basket, Naruto et Reborn.

C'est un projet que je mets en place pour vous offrir quelque chose à lire en attendant les chapitres suivants du _Prince des Ombres_, je peux difficilement rapprocher encore leur publication car je perdrais l'avance que j'ai prise dans la rédaction de cette histoire.

Alors pour l'instant il y a:

-Pour** KinectikLover**: les mots sangsue, cacahuète, edelweiss et visage dans un cadre kuroko no basket avec le couple Hanamamiya/Mitobe (pour être pas courant c'est pas courant, mais je vais faire de mon mieux).

-Pour **Yami ni hikari**: passion, trahison, accident (il manque un mot mais je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire) dans un cadre Kuroko no basket avec le couple Aomine/Kuroko.

-Pour **Aiiwa**: Un petit crossover Naruto/Kuroko no basket avec les couples Ao/Kuro et Sasu/Naru, pour les mots tu n'as pas précisé lesquels alors je fais un mix de tes deux autres propositions: âme, kyubi, joie, renouveau, rivalité et Génération des Miracles (ça va être coton de tout intégrer mais j'ai envie de faire un cocktail explosif!).

-Pour **Une: **Un one-shot de Naruto dans un univers alternatif où il serait employé dans une station d'essence avec comme couple Naruto/Killer Bee et comprenant les mots: Kurama, ordure, chips et beauté.

-Pour **Mathi: **vélo, kinder, autruche et je t'aime avec le couple Aomine/Kagami de Kuroko no Basket.

-Pour **Two Yuki: **un crossover Naruto/Kuroko no Basket avec le couple Akashi/Gaara et employant les mots: sang, yandere, sable et ciseaux.

D'autres suggestions?

Ps: Je ne ferai pas forcément les OS dans l'ordre, ça dépendra de mon inspiration.


	2. Sweet Travel

• **1er :**

Pour : **Hatsukoi-san**

Manga : Kuroko no Basket

Mots : Milk-shake, caramel, sucré, baiser.

Couple : Aka/Kuro

* * *

**Sweet Travel **

Tetsuya leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui ornait le mur du salon de son appartement, puis poussa un soupir en voyant qu'il était déjà 23h et ferma son livre. Visiblement son petit-ami rentrerait encore extrêmement tard ce soir là, inutile qu'il l'attende plus longtemps si il voulait passer une nuit correcte. Quittant le canapé il se rendit dans la chambre et se changea pour dormir, glissant ensuite sous les draps du futon pour lire quelques minutes de plus. Ses paupières se firent rapidement lourdes et il éteignit finalement la lumière pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ce furent un **baiser** léger sur sa tempe et une main passant brièvement sur ses cheveux qui réveillèrent à moitié le joueur fantôme, l'incitant à jeter un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet avant de se tourner vers l'arrivant.

00:36. Comme il l'avait prévu...

Akashi se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en déboutonnant sa chemise et murmura :

-Rendors-toi Tetsuya, tu te lèves tôt demain.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rentrer aussi tard Akashi-kun*...

-J'avais du travail.

« Oui » songea l'ombre en se tournant de nouveau sur le côté et ne le regardant plus. « Comme à chaque fois ».

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble huit mois après la victoire de Seirin contre Rakuzan.

Suite à la Winter Cup les sorties entre membres de la Génération des Miracles étaient redevenues plus courantes, à la différence près qu'il y avait désormais bien plus de leurs amis que Momoi qui se joignaient à eux pour jouer au basket. Et durant ces moments Akashi qui avait retrouvé sa personnalité du collège s'était révélé bien plus fréquentable. Leurs caractères étaient à nouveau très compatibles et après que le roux se soit présenté un jour à sa porte en déclarant avoir du temps libre ils avaient recommencé à passer du temps ensemble en dehors du basket.

Tetsuya ne savait pas qui avait aimé qui en premier mais il était rapidement tombé amoureux, sans pour autant oser faire quoique ce soit durant les premières semaines à cause d'une idée répandue un peu sous-jacente qui disait qu'on ne séduisait pas un Akashi, c'était lui qui vous séduisait. Mais attendre sans rien faire n'était pas dans sa nature alors un après-midi qu'ils discutaient près du sanctuaire Meiji-Jingu il s'était excusé et avait demandé à l'autre basketteur si il pouvait tenter quelque-chose. Impassible celui-ci l'avait regardé dans les yeux avant d'hocher la tête. Et caché à l'abri des regards dans un bosquet d'arbres le passeur l'avait embrassé.

Une bonne initiative de sa part puisque le capitaine de Rakuzan l'avait embrassé en retour et que quinze jours plus tard ils annonçaient officiellement qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-Et donc tu comprends je lui ai dis que j'étais désolé mais que cette coupe ne lui allait pas du tout et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se faire arranger ça avant que Kagamicchi* ne le voit avec. Je lui ai donné l'adresse d'un des coiffeurs avec qui je travaille en lui disant de signaler qu'il venait de ma part. C'était vraiment un cas d'urgence !

Tetsuya hocha la tête en tentant bravement de rester neutre face à l'image horrible d'un Aomine Daiki arborant une crête pleine de gel et les cheveux rasés sur les côtés que lui envoyait son imagination, et porta une nouvelle bouchée de son poisson à ses lèvres. Vraiment son ancienne lumière n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds mais parfois il se révélait bêtement influençable.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée et qu'il avait entamé des études supérieures il avait prit l'habitude de déjeuner toutes les semaines avec Kise dont l'entreprise de mannequinat se trouvait à proximité de son université. Bien sûr il voyait également régulièrement Aomine et Kagami qui étaient en couple depuis la Terminale et restaient importants pour lui en tant que partenaires de basket, mais le blond était celui qui avait la conversation la plus facile et agréable pour partager un repas.

Son portable sonna soudain brièvement et celui-ci se tut pour lui laisser le temps de regarder le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

**J'ai une réunion importante avec mon père ce soir,**

**ne m'attends pas pour dîner.**

**Seijuro**

Le vis age du joueur fantôme resta impassible et pourtant Kise demanda :

-Kurokocchi ? Quelque-chose ne va pas ?

C'était une chose qu'il appréciait chez son ami, celui-ci était si attentif aux autres malgré son bavardage qu'il arrivait à l'analyser parfois même mieux que Kagami qui était pourtant sa lumière.

-Akashi-kun vient d'annuler notre sortie de ce soir, répondit-il en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son jean.

« Encore une fois. »

-Mais vous ne deviez pas fêter vos trois ans de couple ? Questionna le mannequin étonné et désolé pour lui.

« Si » pensa-t-il, son regard parlant à sa place. Mais aujourd'hui encore l'héritier Akashi avait à s'occuper de plus important que lui.

Et c'était une fois de trop.

-Kise-kun.

-Oui ?

-Ta proposition pour aller ensemble à Madère est toujours valable ?

Puisque son petit-ami n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder il emploierait ses vacances autrement. Il en avait assez d'agir en fonction de lui et d'être déçu.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Leur relation ne s'était pas bâtie en un jour, il avait fallu apprendre à se côtoyer en tant qu'amoureux et non plus amis ou coéquipiers, et même si ils étaient tous les deux d'un tempérament calme leurs personnalités n'en restaient pas moins affirmées l'une et l'autre. Mais ils voulaient que ça marche et leurs amis pouvaient témoigner que chaque matins ils s'étaient levés en s'aimant un peu plus quoiqu'il se soit passé la veille. Midorima associait ça à leur destin d'être un couple, Momoi plus romantique disait qu'ils étaient simplement des âmes sœurs.

Ainsi lorsqu'ils avaient terminé le lycée ils s'étaient installés dans le même appartement situé à égale distance de l'université de Tokyo et de la branche principale de l'entreprise Akashi.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-La semaine prochaine je pars à l'étranger avec Kise-kun.

Il y eut une seconde de silence après cette phrase lâchée en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner, puis Akashi déclara calmement :

-Avec Ryouta.

-Oui.

-Tu n'envisageais pas d'accepter son offre jusqu'à présent.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

Les yeux rouges moins ardents que ceux de Kagami et pourtant bien plus perçants étudièrent le visage de Tetsuya mais celui-ci se contenta de rester neutre, n'ayant pas l'intention de lui donner plus d'explications.

Puisqu'il était si brillant et avisé que l'autre devine donc ses raisons tout seul. Oui il était mesquin, mais déjà il se contenait. Si il s'était écouté il se serait contenté de partir sans prévenir en lui laissant juste un mot avec sa destination.

Le roux ne dit rien d'autre, sans doute pensait-il qu'une semaine sans le voir ne serait pas grand chose. Et au vu de l'intimité ou même du temps limité qu'ils avaient partagé ces derniers mois le passeur aurait presque pu le croire.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le souffle court Tetsuya poussa sur sa jambe et acheva de monter sur le tronc qui entravait le chemin, s'arrêtant une seconde pour admirer le paysage. La forêt et les montagnes étaient juste magnifiques, avec un changement de décors total par rapport à la côte Est de l'île où se trouvait leur hôtel situé dans Funchal, ou encore la partie Ouest qu'ils avaient découvert la veille.

-Ça va Kurokocchi ? Demanda Kise qui s'était également arrêté un peu plus haut les mains sur les hanches.

Il acquiesça et tous deux repartirent, continuant de suivre la _levada*_ qui les avait conduit jusqu'au lieu nommé le Chaudron Vert. Depuis quatre jours qu'ils étaient sur Madère c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'ils en faisaient une et il devait avouer qu'il comprenait pourquoi son ami avait voulu venir. L'air frais et humide emplissait ses poumons, la fatigue tirait agréablement sur ses muscles et ses yeux rencontraient plus de merveilles qu'il ne pouvait en compter quel que soit l'endroit où il regardait.

Ce n'était peut-être pas évident au premier abord mais Kise adorait marcher, une habitude qu'il avait prise plus jeune avec sa famille. Désormais débordé entre son travail de mannequin et ses études de pilotage, chaque année à la même période il se réservait une semaine de vacances qu'il prenait quoi qu'il arrive, partant à l'étranger pour découvrir quelques-unes des beautés incroyables qu'on trouvait dans les paradis des marcheurs. Et éternel célibataire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le collège il faisait cela presque toujours seul, profitant de ces quelques jours en pleine nature pour se ressourcer avant de recommencer à nouveau un an de cours, de séances photos et de défilés aux quatre coins du Japon. Les seules exceptions à ce jour étaient Tetsuya et Kuroko Anna, sa cousine gymnaste professionnelle de niveau mondial qui croquait la vie à pleine dents et l'avait déjà accompagné deux fois les années précédentes. En vérité le joueur fantôme devinait son ancien coéquipier amoureux de la grande fille franco-japonaise et était bien décidé à inciter celle-ci à venir s'installer définitivement sur le sol japonais, dans l'espoir de voir se réaliser une histoire entre eux. Et sinon ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête d'Haizaki si il recroisait celle qui lui avait un jour collé une baffe mémorable devant tout le monde dans le gymnase de Teikô.

Après un dernier effort ils arrivèrent à la fin de leur escapade éprouvante et retrouvèrent la voiture que le blond avait loué pour six jour. Il voulait être totalement indépendant et c'était le moyen le plus facile d'y arriver sur l'île. De toute façon Tetsuya n'aurait pas été rassuré de devoir parcourir les routes locales dans un bus dont la conduite du chauffeur restait incertaine, les pentes raides étant beaucoup trop nombreuses sur ce territoire.

Une fois installé sur le siège passager il attrapa la bouteille d'eau et en avala de longues gorgées, assoiffé malgré l'humidité de l'air ambiant.

-Kise-kun une barre de céréales ?

-Avec plaisir Kurokocchi. Ça valait le coup de le faire pas vrai ?

-Je suis d'accord.

Ils rentrèrent lentement à la capitale où une fois dans leur hôtel leur emploi du temps fut sensiblement le même que les jours d'avant. Après un passage à leurs chambres pour déposer leurs sacs à dos ils eurent un moment de détente où chacun s'occupa à sa manière en attendant de se retrouver pour le dîner. Kise profitait de cette partie de la journée pour descendre dans le salon à côté du bar qui était le seul espace de l'hôtel avec wi-fi et boire un verre de Madère **sucré** tout en répondant à ses e-mail, tandis que le plus petit prenait en général une douche et se changeait avant de lire un bon livre. Mais ce soir là sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Tetsuya décida d'aller tester la piscine intérieure chauffée au sous-sol. En saisissant sa serviette sur le dossier de la chaise de sa chambre il aperçut son portable posé sur le bureau et eut un instant d'arrêt. Mais il partit sans y avoir touché cependant.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Japon il avait échangé quelques textos avec Kagami mais n'avait passé ou reçu aucun appel, et surtout n'avait pas envoyé le moindre message à l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était peut-être puéril mais il ne voulait pas être le premier à passer à l'acte.

Même si Akashi lui manquait. Vraiment.

Durant la journée l'effort physique intense et les panoramas exceptionnels lui vidaient la tête mais le soir dans ce lit moelleux de type occidental, la place vide à côté de lui lui rappelait cruellement l'absence du roux, comme pour se moquer de sa décision de partir de son côté. Et même si il finissait par s'endormir il savait qu'au matin personne ne serait là pour le réveiller au son de la douche et le saluer d'un baiser.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière et posa les clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée Seijuro fut accueillit pour le quatrième soir de suite par le vide épais de son appartement.

Même si il était approximativement l'heure du repas du soir l'absence de toute présence dans la cuisine et la pensée qu'il n'avait pas fait les courses lui ôtèrent directement toute envie de manger, et il se dirigea vers le canapé du salon après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Le silence régnait comme lorsque Kuroko lisait assit dessus et pourtant il résonnait différemment. De manière bien plus froide.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines il rentrait de manière correcte mais son petit-ami n'était pas là pour l'accueillir. C'était une ironie étrange.

Il avait sentit que ses horaires excessifs et ses annulations répétées de leurs rendez-vous déplaisaient à l'ombre mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que celui-ci choisisse carrément de partir en vacances de son côté. Désormais il se trouvait en compagnie de Kise à des milliers de kilomètres de là, et même si sa fidélité tout comme l'hétérosexualité du blond ou son amour pour Kuroko Anna étaient une certitude, il ne pouvait pas dire que la situation lui était agréable.

Faute à la masse phénoménale de travail qui l'avait occupé ces derniers temps et à sa propre incapacité à y faire face de manière efficace et rapide. Il devait réaffûter ses compétences et au plus vite.

Cette décision prise il regarda le cadre sur la table basse où se trouvait une photo datant de leur emménagement à Tokyo, et étudia la sensation douloureuse qui lui tiraillait la poitrine en voyant comment Kuroko et lui étaient enlacés sur cette image. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

-Comme c'est ridicule.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre d'être si sentimental. »

Saisissant son portable, il tapa rapidement un numéro de mémoire et appela la secrétaire qui gérait son emploi du temps :

-Nadeshiko, lui dit-il sans s'embarrasser de formule de politesse. Tu vas faire quelque-chose pour moi.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-Kurokocchi si on allait danser ce soir ?

Tetsuya leva un regard un peu étonné vers son ami confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir et répondit à sa question par une autre :

-D'où te vient cette envie Kise-kun ?

-J'ai entendu parler d'un endroit en ville, ça pourrait être sympa. En plus tu adores danser.

Il ne nia pas, c'était vrai. Il aimait danser, il aimait sentir la musique lui envahir la tête et avoir l'impression que son cœur battait au même rythme, il aimait voir les lumières colorées courant sur les corps plus ou moins proches. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de danser autrement qu'en sortant avec Akashi mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se priver de ce plaisir.

-C'est une bonne idée.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le Blue **Caramel ** était un grand bâtiment d'aspect contemporain peint avec goût en noir, blanc et bleu. Branché et réputé pour accepter les couples de tous les genres, le bar/boîte de nuit était le nouveau lieu de rendez-vous incontournable de la jeunesse madérienne depuis un peu plus d'un an. Kise et Tetsuya passèrent comme une lettre à la poste et attirèrent les regards dès qu'ils furent entrés le blond parce qu'à vingt ans il était toujours d'une beauté à couper le souffle, le passeur parce que les lumières des néons ressortaient sur sa chemise blanche bien coupée. Si il y avait une chose qu'on apprenait même sans le vouloir en fréquentant à la fois le mannequin et Akashi Seijuro c'était à se mettre en valeur.

Les deux basketteurs se concertèrent du regard et allèrent jusqu'au comptoir pour commander des boissons.

-Bonsoir qu'est-ce-que je vous sers ? Demanda l'un des serveurs qui se trouvaient derrière.

-Un Cosmopolitain, sourit Kise.

-Et un Mojito pour moi.

-Ça marche !

Une fois servis ils se rendirent à proximité de la piste sans pour autant s'y engager et le joueur fantôme devina les regards qui le suivaient avec intérêt. À défaut d'être aussi remarquable que son ami il se savait désirable. Ses yeux en particulier plaisaient, notamment quand il fixait avec intensité son interlocuteur.

Après avoir bu tranquillement son verre et décidé à rester sur celui-là vu son peu de résistance à l'alcool il fit signe au copieur blond qu'il allait danser. Plongé dans sa discussion avec une jolie européenne brune celui-ci hocha la tête, le sachant assez grand pour pouvoir le perdre des yeux sans crainte.

Tetsuya glissa entre les danseurs jusqu'à se laisser entraîner par le rythme puis ferma les yeux. Il était libre, un inconnu au milieu de la foule profitant de la musique du DJ, rien de plus qu'un corps parmi des dizaines d'autres qui se laissait porter par le son. C'était différent du basket et pourtant on pouvait y partager la même complicité en échangeant un sourire avec une autre personne exaltée par le tempo, en bougeant cinq minutes avec d'autres pour le simple plaisir de le faire.

Certains se rapprochaient en espérant pouvoir amorcer plus mais il refusait doucement et fermement. Il était fidèle. Et quand un homme passa brusquement un bras autour de sa taille en se collant à son dos il se raidit. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux à la façon familière dont celui-ci embrassa sa nuque.

-Akashi-kun ? Souffla-t-il en tournant à demi la tête vers lui.

Le roux eut un mince sourire et l'embrassa, il se détendit alors en se laissant aller à s'appuyer contre son torse. Une pierre dont il n'avait pas pleinement réalisé le poids se retira de son estomac et il se sentit soulagé sans avoir su auparavant qu'il en avait besoin. Silencieusement leurs corps qui s'étaient arrêtés le temps d'un instant recommencèrent à suivre la musique ensemble. Plus sensuels, si proches. Savourant les retrouvailles avec une tendresse que ne pouvaient imiter les mots.

« Tu m'as manqué. » disaient leurs mains.

« Je suis content de te voir. » répondaient leurs bouches.

« Ne t'éloigne pas. » exigeaient leurs bassins collés.

« Tu es si beau ce soir... » soufflaient leurs yeux quand ils se rencontraient.

« J'ai envie de toi... » continuaient leurs souffles courts après un temps indéfini à danser ainsi comme si ils étaient seuls au monde.

Oh oui il avait envie de lui après ces jours loin de lui qui lui avaient parus une éternité, son absence avait été si cruelle...

Leurs doigts se trouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et ils quittèrent la boîte sans même se soucier de savoir si Kise les avait vu partir. Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel fut comme dans un brouillard, et ils arrivèrent à la porte de sa chambre sans que Tetsuya ne sache vraiment comment. Tout en cherchant la carte magnétique dans sa poche il sentit les lèvres de l'autre homme effleurer son cou et ouvrit un peu plus maladroitement. Le tirant ensuite à l'intérieur pour enfin de nouveau l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime. »

Ils s'assirent et basculèrent sur le lit si vivement que celui-ci grinça.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je t'aime. »

Leurs bouches et leurs mains refusaient de se quitter, avides sans brutalité.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Je t'aime. »

Les vêtements rejoignirent le sol ou les côtés du lit, ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine d'allumer la lumière.

« Je t'aime. »

« Reste là, ne pars plus. »

Akashi touchait et embrassait son corps avec une douceur assoiffée, le submergeant d'un amour qu'il lui rendait au centuple. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas de se laisser aller ainsi et pourtant ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, s'agrippant à l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il disparaisse.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime ! »

« JE T'AIME ! »

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, n'échangeant pas un mot de plus que des prénoms soufflés, haletés ou gémis, et sombrèrent au petit matin enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Tetsuya fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil passant librement à travers la fenêtre et le son de la porte qui se refermait. L'ouverture d'un œil lui révéla son amant de la nuit revenant vers le lit vêtu d'un jean et se penchant pour attraper son portable sur la table de chevet. Il tendit la main et la posa sur celle qui tenait l'objet, le voyant déjà consulter ses mails ou sa liste de rendez-vous.

-Pas maintenant.

-Je regarde juste l'heure, assura Akashi en reposant le téléphone et s'asseyant près de lui sur le matelas. Histoire de voir ce que nous pourrions faire d'intéressant après le déjeuner.

-Je me verrai bien rester plus longtemps dans ce lit avec toi.

Son ex-capitaine sourit, baissa la tête pour embrasser le suçon qu'il lui avait fait sur la gorge et murmura contre sa peau nue :

-Nous pourrons y revenir ce soir, en attendant j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner sur cette île dans l'avion et j'apprécierai de laisser Ryouta retourner à ses promenades solitaires pour en découvrir quelques merveilles avec toi.

-Juste nous deux ? Demanda le passeur les yeux fermés en savourant la caresse de ses lèvres.

-Juste nous deux.

-Je pourrai envisager d'accepter alors...

-Mais ?

Tetsuya passa ses bras autour de son cou, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux rouges tout en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard monochrome qui lui faisait face.

-Combien de temps as-tu...

Une sonnerie brève de son téléphone les interrompit, il saisit le portable pour lire le texto et sourit.

-Je suppose que c'est Ryouta.

-Oui. Il part pour la randonnée qu'on avait prévu aujourd'hui et nous salue, mais il dit qu'il pense que tu préféreras si je te souhaite bonjour à sa place.

-Hum, je vais devoir le rembourser pour ta chambre et trouver un moyen de le récompenser pour avoir fait preuve de clairvoyance. Ta cousine n'a plus de compétition cet été après le championnat de France qu'elle est en train de faire n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, sourit légèrement le joueur fantôme pas étonné qu'il ait les mêmes projets que lui à l'égard de ces deux-là.

-Alors non devrions trouver facilement une manière de les amener à se voir.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à visiter les plus beaux coins de Madère ou les curiosités culturelles que possédait l'île, mais tout en profitant Tetsuya attendait le moment où cela prendrait fin. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait parfaitement comprit sans avoir besoin de l'entendre que son petit-ami avait laissé travail, rendez-vous et peut-être même son père en plan pour venir le rejoindre, et c'était pourquoi il appréciait la surprise à sa juste valeur. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer et ça n'excusait pas tout. Il pensait qu'ils seraient ensemble deux-trois jours tout au plus avant qu'Akashi ne prenne un appel important et doive retourner au Japon pour un déjeuner d'affaire. Et ces vacances en amoureux improvisées avaient beau être formidable il en gardait un soupçon d'amertume.

Si ils commençaient à se voir en coup de vent après trois ans de relation qu'en serait-il dix ou vingt ans plus tard ?

Néanmoins il fut surprit. Pas un instant le roux ne se préoccupa de l'entreprise familiale ou de quoique ce soit y ayant rapport et la veille du retour alors qu'ils dînaient dans un petit restaurant intimiste en écoutant les voix graves et chaudes des chanteurs de fado le passeur déclara :

-Si tu voulais te faire pardonner pour ton attitude avec ces derniers jours Akashi-kun...

-Hé bien ?

-C'est réussit, je te suis reconnaissant pour être venu me rejoindre.

-J'étais en faute il n'y avait pas de raison que je ne fasse pas en sorte de réparer mon erreur.

-Je sais que ton travail est important.

-Tu as été blessé quand même.

-C'est juste... que je pense pas que cela a plus d'importance que nous.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas, répondit le roux en buvant une gorgée de vin et reposant son verre. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Je sais, sourit Tetsuya avant de repenser à quelque-chose qui faillit le faire soupirer. Dommage que nous rentrions demain.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te dis que nous rentrons ?

Il le regarda avec surprise.

-Je n'ai prévu de passer ici avec Kise-kun qu'une semaine.

-Oh nous quittons Madère, assura Akashi. Mais pas pour le Japon.

-Akashi-kun ?

L'étudiant était confus, qu'est-ce-que le roux pouvait bien lui avoir préparé ?

-J'ai réservé deux billets en direction de Bombay. Pour fêter nos trois ans de couple avec un peu de retard.

Il y eut un instant de silence, le temps que Tetsuya digère ce que ces mots signifiaient. Bombay. L'Inde. Ce pays si grand faisant partie de l'Asie comme le leur et pourtant si exotique avec son architecture, sa population et ses coutumes. Il avait toujours voulu le visiter mais le voyage coûtait cher et il avait renoncé à le faire dans un avenir proche malgré toute son envie d'y aller. L'ex-capitaine de Rakuzan le savait très bien.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda celui-ci avec un mince sourire.

-Tu es complètement fou, répondit-il en cachant l'émotion de son visage derrière sa main.

-Et je t'offrirai un **milk-shake** à la vanille en rentrant à la maison.

-Séducteur.

-Je préfère le terme d'Akashi.

Fin

* * *

***-kun: **suffixe et marque de politesse de la langue japonaise utilisé pour s'adresser aux jeunes quand il s'agit de garçons, ou comme ici à l'attention d'un garçon du même âge que soit entre jeunes adultes. Peut parfois également être employé par un professeur pour s'adresser à une de ses élève.

***-Cchi**: suffixe de la langue japonais signifiant "mon petit", Kise appelle donc ici Tetsuya: mon petit Kuroko

***levada:** particularité de Madère, terme portugais désignant les canaux parcourant l'île pour l'irrigation. Ils sont suivis de chemins de randonnées plus ou moins ardus qui font le bonheur des passionnés de marche et de beaux paysages.

Enfin le premier os! Vous l'avez attendu celui-là!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ce n'est pas totalement mon style coutumier d'écriture mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

En tout cas je pense avoir réussis à faire quelque-chose d'assez inattendu avec les mots qui m'avaient été donnés.

Sur quoi portera le prochain? Mystère hé hé...

Ciao ciao!


End file.
